


H-Honey? I'm Home...

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Begging, Exhaustion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infected Characters, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Control, POV First Person, Premature Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Scissoring, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Tribadism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After defecting following the events of the northern expedition, Catra is slowly coming to terms that having an infected girlfriend might be more than she's able to handle.It's still the girl she grew up with... mostly. Besides... it's Catra's fault she was exposed to that disc to begin with... and then it was taken by the elementals. But they're bound to find a cure for it eventually... right?____________________________AU roughly based on Catra having a change of heart after “Whiteout”. (My whiteout fics can technically be included in this AU) With the exception of Adora was never “cured”. Instead, she snapped to a few days later. But, she shifts into She-Ra whenever she experiences strong emotions. And starts to go corrupted as those feelings grow in intensity. Further increasing her impulses and making her less rational and instinct driven.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	H-Honey? I'm Home...

**Author's Note:**

> This was roughly inspired by this:  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/653t61pf55yh5vt/EKPxwveW4AcKwiX.jpg?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/bg00bkv7v5pzh7z/EKPxwvRW4AU1QsU.jpg?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/b8hq7ifxr607058/EKPxwveWsAAE_5h.jpg?dl=0  
> (Original source has been deleted)
> 
> EDIT: I have added a prologue for better flow.

I twitched awake. My mouth was dry. I darted my head around, panting. Something stirred beneath my head. "Woah... what's the matter moonshine? Another nightmare?" Adora's voice was soothing. I came to a halt and tilted upwards. Her big blue eyes met me with a concerned expression. She was herself. I immediately calmed down. "Y-Yeah..." I mumbled as I settled in atop her chest.

She gently combed through my hair, running across my scalp as I began to purr. "You want to talk about it?" she asked me affectionately. "It's fine. She can't hurt me any more... I'm safe with you..." I sighed wistfully, burrowing into her perky bosom, listening to her heartbeat. "You need me to get you anything sweetie?" her voice... it was such a relief to hear her in control. She takes such good care of me.

I nuzzled against her, my nose brushing against one of her nipples. "Wait..." Adora exclaimed. "Why are we naked?" she asked in confusion. My blood froze. "Did... did we do it yesterday?" she asked hesitantly. "I remember we cuddled and I groomed you but... I thought I fell asleep with you in my arms?" she shuffled a bit, getting more comfortable. "I... d-did I do something?" she asked anxiously.

She hugged me tenderly, tightly. "Please tell me you're alright..." She whispered into my ear, filling me with pleasant tingles. I grit my teeth. Should I tell her? ... no, that would hurt her feelings. A shiver ran down my spine as last night's events made my skin crawl. She... she hadn't been **that** bad. She buried her face into my neck, taking a deep inhale of my mane. I know she doesn't mean it...

It's... the sickness. Whatever is coursing through her veins... she's not herself. I don't want to stress her out. "N-No, don't worry about it... yesterday was fine." I cuddled up against her. "S-Sorry for taking so long to answer." I murmured. Uh... some quick lie... "I was just thinking of the nightmare... it was about... **her**." I mewled softly. Adora tensed up and held me closer. "Sch... she can't hurt us any more..."

She hushed softly, rocking me back and forth. Good... she bought it. I can't let her know... she's too good for me. I shut my eyes and tried to regain my composure. Those eyes... she just pressed me up against the wall, didn't let me down until I came... even made me ejaculate... the real Adora knows I only do that with enough foreplay... it stings so bad otherwise. I forced some tears to the side.

"Promise to tell me if I do anything bad, okay?" she pleaded. "I'm scared whenever I black out..." She let out a sniffle. "The others have told me what happened... that I almost gutted you..." Her voice quavered. "I promise." I replied, tilting my head back to give her a peck on the cheek. She returned the favour with a kiss on my forehead. My tail was going crazy as I purred harder.

"But..." She started. I squirmed with anticipation. "That doesn't explain why we're not in our clothes..." She added. Fuck! Stop being so nosy you magnificent mare! Ok, uh... I can bend the truth... "Well..." I grimaced sheepishly. "To tell the truth..." I hesitated. It felt wrong to lie to her but... the alternative would be to break her heart... "I-I was tossing and turning after you had fallen asleep."

I cleared my throat. So far, so good. "And well... the other you emerged." As I spoke, she made a sharp inhale. "You told me to 'Relax kitty...' and you stripped us down." I feel awful for twisting the story, but its not **that** far off... Adora dug her fingers into me... She was shaking. Fresh tears collected in the corner of my eyes. "I was a bit scared but: You then proceeded to jill me off, the way I like it."

Her sigh of relief as I finished bending the truth was music to my ears. "We both went to sleep after that." That part was at least true... I'm so glad I was still soaked from our cuddle session. It would have really hurt when she fingered me otherwise. "Oh thank goodness... I was so scared my urge to make you feel better was going to overwhelm me yesterday..." I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened..."

She hugged me tight, rubbing her face next to mine. "It was one time!" I retorted with a feigned scoff. That she knows off... B-Besides: It didn't hurt _that_ much. I only cried for a few minutes. What she doesn't know can't hurt her... I just need to grow some walls and take it like a fighter. M-Maybe I can stave it off? It has worked before. She seems to only glitch out if I neglect her needs...

"S-Say Adora?" I asked, my voice cracked from nervousness. "Yeah?" she sounded relived. "Want me to... blow you or something?" as soon as I asked, her tension returned. Her breathing got heavier. "We better not..." She croaked. "But moonshine..." I protested. "You get much more relaxed afterwards. As long as we go slow, it should be fine. It helps you keep in balance." I said giddily.

Plus: It makes her feel good. I love seeing that blissful, post orgasmic smile of hers. My purring picked up again just thinking about it. "I... don't want to risk it..." She murmured, petting me anxiously. "Please?" I said with the most sparkly eyes I could muster. "No Catra." She stated bluntly. "That's what you said last time and..." She averted her gaze. "I-I can't find you weeping in the bathroom again..."

She grit her teeth. "Know that I... that I..." She snivelled. "Woah, woah! Calm down love! You know you can't get too emotional!" I squeaked out. Bad idea, bad idea! Ugh, how can I be this dumb? I have to prioritize her feelings, over me wondering if she still wants me... It just, it hurts when she keeps turning me down... I'm still good enough at sex, aren't I? Adora took deep breaths.

I can still make her happy, right? "Y-You're right, sorry... I know you just want to help. And... I DO need to cum every now and then. But I have to make sure my body is ready for it..." She fidgeted around. "I really appreciated that you went down on me each morning. But... I have no idea why I just snapped that one time... I just don't want it happening again..." Her face fell.

"That, and it pained me to leave you hanging... but I started to get too excited after I was done..." She murmured. I reached back and caressed her hair. "It's fine Adora, honest. I'm not in heat so..." I cooed. Well, to be honest, honest... it did suck to not get my turn but... this is my fault. And she does give it too me whenever she can afterwards. We just can't let her get too excited.

She ruffled my mane. "Don't worry. I'll just use that sucky clit thing Entrapta made. "That failed bottle opener?" I quirked a brow. "Well... yes. But it feels **reeaaally** good~" she said huskily. I had tried it, waaay too intense for me. But, Adora is made of tougher stuff than me... I'm just glad it does it for her. I shifted my weight. Ngh, fuck... still hurts... I just need a few days of rest for this muscle soreness to go away...

"Well, you ready to start the day?" She asked with renewed vigour. "Actually..." I put on my best apologetic grin. "I'm rather beat. I've been up late a lot lately, trying to find a cure and all that... would you mind if I rest?" I asked cutely. She seemed a bit taken aback, but quickly smiled. "Sure sweetie~ I'll stay out of trouble and wind myself down for the day." She kneaded my shoulder lovingly. "Thanks~" I chimed as she slowly slipped out of bed. I tonguesmirked as I snuck a peek at her girls, dangling freely between her legs. Always amused me how they were the length of her middle fingers. I made myself comfortable as I shut my eyes. I know over-resting just makes me more tired, but more sleep should clear up this soreness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. How long had I been leaning against this wall? Yesterday had been a blur. I took a deep breath and stood back up. I couldn’t delay this forever. I walked in through the door, my thighs still ached. Most of me did. My muscles were beat. Glimmer glanced up from the scroll as I entered, making eye contact. “Hey Sparkles~” I said with as much cheeriness as I could muster.

“Oh, hi Catra! How you holding up?” she replied, a warm smile adorning her features. “Any progress?” she asked. I froze in my track, biting my lower lip. “That’s... that’s kinda why I’m here...” I said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of my head. Her look immediately grew concerned. “We haven’t had any luck here either. Bow’s dads are trying their best but... we don’t have much other than legends...”

Glimmer put the scroll down, fidgeting. I walked over to take a seat, but I took a wobbly step and stumbled momentarily. In a flash, I found myself being carried as a dust of sparkles settled around me. “Come on Sparkles... this is embarrassing, I just took a wrong turn...” I whined. “Catra, I may be stupid, but I’m not an idiot.” She said with a playful smirk. She put me down and then sat next to me.

“You know you can talk to me.” The princess gingerly rubbed my shoulders, causing my anxiety to spike. “I-I know... but she’s not herself... you can’t blame her for what she does when she...” I nearly choked up. “When she... gets like... **_that_ **.” I shifted my weight nervously. I subconsciously dug my fingers into her lap. She let out an irritated sigh as she grabbed my wrist. “Catra, these are new-”

She suddenly froze. My eyes widened. I knew I had just fucked up. She yanked my hand up to her face, narrowing her eyes. I was too fatigued to fight back. I simply braced for impact. Glimmers eyes became huge as it dawned on her what had happened. “SHE DECLAWED YOU!?” she shrieked at me, causing me to wince. “Please...no shouting...” I folded my ears as I grimaced, shooting her a pleading look. 

She thankfully softened up, but she wouldn’t let go of my wrist. There was a prolonged silence. I finally piped up. “No... she just cut them.” I scrunched my nose. “B-But I was okay with it!” I objected, forcing a smile. “You’ve never to cut your claws for as long as I’ve known you... heck, as long as Adora has known you.” She stated sceptically. “Well, you know... they were always in the way for sex.”

I gave her my best, fake grin. The deadpan she responded with gave me a cold sweat. She wasn’t buying it. “C-Come on! I’ve left the horde!” I stated. “Yeah, but the war isn’t over.” She countered. I grit my teeth. “Just because they’re heavily disorganized doesn’t mean they are defeated.” She said sternly. “The only reason we can even divert resources to this is because they haven’t made a move in weeks!”

Glimmer barked. I folded my ears as my lip quivered. She immediately softened. “That... that was uncalled for. Forgive me. I just... it pains me to see you like this.” She placed a hand on both of my shoulders and turned me to face her. “You don’t have to live with her... you could move out for a few days, weeks even. Rest up.” She smiled warmly. My ears and tail stiffened. “We’ll just have someone else take your place.”

She said reassuringly. My heart skipped a beat. “NO!” I cried out, gripping hold of her. She flinched in shock, her hands lighting up with arcane energy for a split second before it dissipated. “I-I mean... no...” I murmured, my ears falling back down. “Whatever I infected her with affects her primal urges... you know she won’t stop until she’s... ‘finished’...” I squirmed uncomfortably as memories came flooding back.

“I... know. It’s why we don’t allow her on the battlefield.” Glimmer pointed out, rubbing her own arm. “Why can’t someone else live with her then?” she asked, raising a brow. “B-Because...” I curled up, clenching my eyes shut. “Because if it’s not me... she’d hurt someone else...” I heard a soft gasp as the princess let go off me. “I-It’s okay... I deserve it... I’m the one who did this to her...” I mewled meekly. 

I slowly managed to calm down. Glimmer reached down and grabbed a hold of my top, gently pulling it upwards. Going through the motion, I let it happen. Lifting my arms to accommodate. It wasn’t until my shirt was off before it clicked for me. My eyes shot wide open. “W-Wait! What are you doing?!” I croaked. I began to panic. Glimmer backed off. “Woah, calm down... I just wanted to make sure...”

I inhaled through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth. I was safe here... I’ve never been ashamed of being naked, I just brush it off... I looked into her eyes as soon as I calmed myself down enough to face her. “Make sure of what?” I asked hesitantly. “That... you know? She wasn’t...” She trailed off, eyeing over my topless torso. “Well... you’re not bruised. So that’s a good sign.” She said with a weak smile.

“What happened to ‘princess prissy’?” I said as teasingly as I could. “Well, you live a month with Adora and ‘personal space’ and ‘public decency’ is kinda irreversibly shattered.” She replied with a tonguesmirk. A month ago I would have laughed at that. Now... I just feel empty. “Y-Yeah... it’s still Adora though... she can’t help it.” I said as I fidgeted in place.

She tilted her head, puzzled. She glanced down towards my nethers, causing me to tense up. She took notice of this and took a firm grip on my waistband. I instinctively shut my legs and yelped. This was a bad move on my part. It only spurred her on. She placed a hand on my shoulder. “Catra... **what** did she do?” her voice was stern, regal and commanding. “N-Nothing!” I responded, my voice cracking.

“Catra, we both know you’re not normally this jumpy about sex... and you’d never pass up the chance to make a lewd innuendo... WHAT. DID. SHE. DO?” she emphasized each word. My chest got tight, breathing became more difficult. “S-She has needs!” I croaked. “Yes. But they don’t take precedence over yours.” She spoke softly. Gently kneading my shoulder. I winced at the touch. She did it one more time, more carefully.

“Goodness sake Catra! You’re wound up like a spring!” she exclaimed. “J-Just some muscle soreness.” I tried to brush it off. “Unless you’ve picked up intense powerlifting or something, that doesn’t add...” She gave me a pleading look. “I know you dislike physicians but, I just want to know if you’re safe... it could be serious you know.” She whispered. I averted my gaze. “I-It’s fine!” I mumbled.

She gave a slight tug at my pants as my hands wrapped around her arms. I Instantly went into a rapid pace of panting. “Catra! This is **not** a normal reaction from you!” she scolded me. I tried to push her arm away, but my muscles screamed with the effort. So I just gave up and let my arms fall. Weeping softly as fresh tears found their way down my cheeks. “Don’t make me go back there... _Please_...” 

I squeaked as I shivered. “Sorry... I just... I’m worried about you!” She let go off me and backed off, de-escalating my pulse. “I didn’t mean to make you relive... that?” she asked hesitantly, the worry clear in her features. “It’s fine...” I croaked. “I know she wouldn’t hurt me.” I said with a hiccup. Glimmer gave me a firm stare. “On purpose?” she added carefully. I sniffled and nodded. Fighting desperately to not break down.

"She holds back because its me... we can't just let anyone be close to her..." I pleaded. "Besides: I can take it... I-I'm used to it from growing up..." I coughed. "I think only you and Bow would be safe as well... and I don't think either of you wants to experience her... like that. When she starts... changing." I squeaked. "B-Besides... she treats me really nice when she's satisfied." I smiled weakly.

She slowly embraced me more carefully than I thought was possible, brushing through my mane. “Promise to tell me if it becomes too much for you, okay? You’re not alone...” I nodded, whimpering feebly. “It was fun at first but... I just can’t keep up with her... I dread coming home and realizing she’s in a mood...” I murmured. “It’s the Adora I love but... cranked up too eleven! It’s too much of a good thing!”

I huffed, having barely recouped my breath. “She hasn’t hurt me... she just... wears me out. She’s too much for me!” I glanced towards Glimmer, my jaw trembling. “I can’t last for shit in the sack, so if she wants some intimacy...” I bit my lower lip. “It suddenly turns into A LOT of intimacy... and well: Adora has always had a high libido...” I tapped my fingers together. I folded my ears and glanced down.

“Ugh... for once in my life, I wish I was in heat... maybe then I could give her what she deserves...” I leaned against the teen in front of me. “You could stay here tonight, unwind a bit? I could book us a spa and mass-” I nuzzled against her, cutting her off. “No, I can’t... I promised Adora I’d be home. She might come looking for me. It’s not safe.” I murmured. “It’s fine, I just need to keep her occupied...”

I gave her a forced smile. “Just be careful, okay?” she requested with twinkly eyes. “I will.” I managed to give her a genuine smile. “We will fix her. But until then: I’ll keep her safe and sound.” I ruffled her hair, my arm protesting the motion. My eyes darted to the sides. “Uh... think you could give me a lift back?” I asked with a bashfully grin. “She... got a little too excited a few days ago, and it still aches to walk.”

I chuckled nervously. Glimmer frowned. “Well, alright. Just be sure to take a break.” She politely insisted. “Sure. I planned to have some R&R. Adora loves to have pillow talk, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” I chimed. Glimmer turned her expression upside down. “That makes me relieved to hear. You look really beat up.” She stated, caressing my tufts. My tail swayed affectionately as a purr escaped my throat.

She helped me put my shirt back on. And with an explosion of glitter, we were outside my room. “Let me know when you hear from Bow okay?” I asked. Glimmer nodded. “I will. He’s checking in with Entrapta and Scorpia right now but... those two seems to easily get side-tracked, so who knows what they have been doing for the past week...” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll get back to those fables, good luck!”

And with another flash, I was alone. I steeled myself. Please be in a good mood... please be in a good mood... I carefully opened the door, peeking inside. Empty. I walked in and scanned the room. Was she not home yet? Weird... its half an hour after- I stepped on something. I glanced down. My eyes widened. It was Entrapta's goober... why was it on the floor? My eyes widened in horror.

The spark battery was empty. Wait, fuck! Wasn't I supposed to get new ones? I-I... I forgot! There's just been too much to keep track off!The door slammed shut behind me, causing me to jump. All my hair stood on end. “You’re late...” That voice... I shakily turned around, my tail wrapped nervously around my leg. She-Ra loomed over me. A towering behemoth made of muscle... sexy muscles.

I reflexively swallowed as I looked up at the giantess. “H-Hi moonshine...” I stuttered. Why was she naked? I tried to avert my gaze from her massive endowment. Lord her folds are huge... Before I could react, she had grabbed and lifted me up by the skin on my neck. “H-How was your day?” I squeaked out, crossing my legs. “Oh, it was great! I got to try some new food, read a book and exercised some.” She chimed.

Her eyelids then lowered. “And, I got to thinking about how hard I was gonna get to plough you tonight~” she cooed. She walked towards our bed with me dangling like a ragdoll. “C-Can’t we talk about our feelings?” I asked. She gigglesnorted. “Ha! Good one.” She shook her head in amusement. “I’d really want to cuddle...” I hinted. “We’ll see if there’s time over.” She casually dismissed my plea.

“I’d rather do some more ' _bonding_ ' with you...” She smiled widely. “Y-You know... rebuilding a relationship can become strained if you focus too much on the sex.” I pointed out, sweat starting to run down my forehead. “I feel you’re being a little too obsessed with this in order to avo-” She pinned me down onto the bed gingerly. “Let’s do it.” She cheerfully exclaimed, caressing my cheek.

“I-I love you...” I mewled. “I wasn’t asking.” She replied coldly. My eyes widened as I started intently into hers. They glazed over into that red tint. My pupils shook. She grabbed a hold of my top, pulling it taught. “Please... that’s my favourite shirt...” I whimpered. She eased up, then pinned my arms along the bed, yanking it off without tearing it apart. My pants were given a similar treatment.

Shortly after, I laid bare before her. I reluctantly made myself accessible. I stood no chance against her sheer strength. Adora doesn’t know her own limits when she’s like this. It’d be my fault if I’d fight back. “L-Listen princess... I’m really sore, do you think we coul-” she put a finger to my lip and hushed me coyly. “Sch... just lie back and let me do all the work then. Save your energy.” She cooed.

My leg was hoisted up and she pressed her pride against mine. Her draperies dragged along my inner thigh. I let out a high pitched mewl, clenching my eyes shut. “Hey!” She called out. “Look at me.” She whispered harshly. I forced my eyes open. She grinned down at me, stroking my thigh as I watched in horror as the veins started to spread. “Please... no...” I mouthed while I shook my head.

“Oh yes~” she mouthed back, giving me an affectionate tummy rub. “Don’t be so fussy. This is just sex you don’t know you want yet!” she stated as if it were obvious. She thrust against me. A wave of pain and pleasure washed over me. “I promise you, it won’t hurt much.” She sang as she caressed my bangs. That’s what you said last time... I tried to think about Adora’s big blue eyes. Her cheeky smile.

It would just hurt me if I was limp. I grunted as she picked up her grinding. She circled my clit with hers with frightening precision. She fucked with the passion of Adora, but the ferocity of a wild beast. I grunted as she went even faster. She danced between giving me the tenderness I desired, and just grinding me raw. I arched my back and hissed. Not sure how much longer I can take it. I can’t even get it up for my partner...

Yet, I was halfway to my climax already. “Aglfew, yrmcal... afghjbka!” I tried to reason with her, but I only sputtered out gibberish. I could swear those veins were throbbing... She noticed my struggle and fixated all her efforts into my bead. Smooshing her own into mine as tears and screams of pain and pleasure began to fill our room. After all these years, I am still worthless at containing myself...

I shut my eyes as my head was thrown backwards involuntarily. I yowled at the top of my lungs. It was really hoarse. The orgasm that tore through me was both incredibly weak and incredibly strong at the same time. I barely felt my contractions, but they made themselves known as they spread through me like electricity. Burning every nerve they passed. I may have lost consciousness for several seconds. 

Next I knew I’m groggily trying to make heads and tails of where I am. I quickly snapped back to that I just had one of my worst orgasms of my life. I met her eyes. She was looking at me expectantly. “A-Adora... I don’t... feel so good...” I managed to wheeze out. She robotically tilted her head to the side, eyeing me over, confused. “Well, I guess I’ll have to rectify that.” She stated bluntly. 

As if she never stopped, she resumed her motions. My kitkat screamed out in protest. I slammed my arms against the bed, crying out as I began blubbering faster than I ever had before. A hand roughly covered my mouth. I looked at her in fear, my eyes huge. “Hush kitty... don’t ruin mood.” She purred softly, wiping my tears away as she kept pounding me. I lost track of time as she had her way with me.

Any noise I made was muffled. She tenderly ruffled my mane briefly before she moved her hand down to pinch around my hood. She was already fucking me, there was no need to start jerking me off at the same time! I clenched more tears out of my eyes. She was just trying to make me feel good... she just doesn't know what she's doing. This would feel really good if I wasn't so weak... and she went gently under the moonlight~

My vision began to fade as the knot inside me grew. 'Send someone else'... Glimmer has no idea what were dealing with... I could barely pick up Adora’s moans as she adjusted her pose. Grinding me against the bed in a piledriver. She could have had anyone in Brightmoon, but she keeps waiting for me. The corner of my lip curled upwards as I began to slip away. I couldn’t keep myself awake for much longer.

My body must be pretty banged up since I can barely register the agony. My refractory period is completely ignored by her. And I’m about to experience my first multiple orgasm... I just wish it could have been under different circumstances. The valve shattered . My walls clamped down with what little force they could muster. My sight winked out... This is for my own good... _A_ _d_ _o_ _r_ _a..._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Every muscle in my body was numb. Everything ached. What had she done to me after I fainted? I sniffed the air. I reeked of sex. My face and... just about everywhere felt... sticky. Something had definitely dried up on it. I can't tell if she squirted or just rubbed against me. I folded my ears and curled up in the blanket. She wasn’t here... It hurt for a moment to move, but felt better as I was nice and snug. I shut my eyes, a single tear rolling down into the pillow. I... I hope she enjoyed herself... I’m a terrible girlfriend...


End file.
